One-Shots about our favourite couples and friendships
by Rosie6583
Summary: These are a bunch of random One-Shots about Couples and Friendships review them and add your own opinion in and tell me which friendships and couples you want. I don't own LoliRock or any of its characters, I just own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shots of our favourite Lolirock couples and friendships**

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **This is a story about all the pairings and friendships in Lolirock each chapter will be dedicated to each paring/friendship these are the following chapters that I have thought of so far you can tell me which paring you want next.**

 **Chapter 1- Iris and Nathaniel (Love)**

 **Chapter 2- Iris and Auriana (Friendship)**

 **Chapter 3- Praxina and Mephisto (Sibling Love-Hate)**

 **Chapter 4-Talia and Izira (Sisterly Love)**

 **Chapter 5- Lyna and Carrisa (Friendship)**

 **Chapter 6-Talia and Mephisto (Love)**

 **So this is all the next chapter should be up soon but in the mean time review and add which parings or friendships you want in this story and yes there can be two or more chapters about the same friendship or paring so you can also review on the different ideas you want for these One-Shots. Sorry for the short start the One-Shots will be bigger though.**

 **Over and Out!**


	2. Iris and Nataniel

**Iris and Nathaniel**

* * *

Iris walked through the door to the cafe she walked up to the counter.

" Hey Nat." Iris said smiling at him from the other side of the counter, Nathaniel looked up and smiled back her making Iris blush and her legs turn to jelly, she loves his smile as much as she loves singing.

" Hi Iris, so I was wondering I'm done with my shift now why don't I walk you home?" Nat said making Iris's face turn as red as a tomato, she mentally shouted a huge yes but had to compose herself so she could still look cool.

" Sure let's go," Iris said inwardly squealing at the prospect of having some alone time with her crush.

Nathaniel gazed at Iris as the two started walking down the street, he saw the hand just hanging and wait him his reach to grab it, he had a very strange urge to do so and he gave into his urge and slowly took her hand, looking forward as if nothing was happening. Though his insides were burning at the feeling of Iris' hand in his own, he felt the Sparks hit his nerves heating up his body as it usually did when he touched her. Again he turned to look at her and saw a cute little blush on her cheeks making her look even more adorable then usual, he didn't even know it was possible for her to look even cuter then she was.

Iris blushed when she felt her hand slip into Nats, she felt the Sparks flying around and her insides melt at the feeling of his hand around hers. She didn't want the feeling to ever stop it was addictive just like him.

Nathaniel looked at her, she was there right next to him and there was no one stopping him from telling her how he felt, no emergency, no silly LoliRock fans to ask for her autograph,no earthquake or some natural disaster happening, no friends to pull her out of his grasp, just the two of them and he was going to tell her,he had to otherwise he would probably never get the chance again for a long time. He breathed in and out, there was no backing out this time.

" Iris can we talk?" He asked uncertainly not really sure of his decision to tell her now.

" Sure what do you want to talk about Nat?" Iris said hoping he was going to ask her out, but she might be getting ahead of herself with thinking that.

" Well, we've know each other for a really long time now, a really, really, really long time and um, we know each other really well and err Iris what I'm trying to say is I make you happy and you make me happy and um willyoubemygirlfriend please?" Nat said really fast at the end blushing like crazy, Iris smiled when she caught the gist of what he had said really fast lay but wanted him to say it properly to her.

" Sorry Nat I didn't catch the last part could you say it again please?" Iris said smiling at him, he nodded and opened his mouth to speak again,

" Iris would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said gaining some confidence, he stumbled back when Iris flung herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

" Yes Nat I would love to be your girlfriend." Iris said into his ear making him grin and pull her against his body more.

" So I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday shall I?" He asked already planning what he was going to do for their date.

" Sure Friday at 6, so let's continue walking." Iris said and Nat grabbed a hold of her before she could continue,

" Not quiet yet princesses," Nat murmured before capturing her lips in a sweet and meaningful kiss, Iris's eyes widened before she closed them, wrapping her arms around his neck pushing her lips against his as well, the two broke apart after a few seconds breathing heavily.

" Wow," Iris muttered dazedly, Nat grinned triumphantly at the fact that he made his Iris dazed, his Iris he could get used to that.

" Now we can walk my princesses," Nat said putting an arm around her waist and then walked onwards both smiling, as they both got so,etching they had wanted for a long time, each other.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter, what do you all think? Also a big thank you to anyone who is reading this story and to the one person that has actually bothered to review it, I know I sound pushy but the people writing these stories you all like to read actually put time, effort and dedication into these and letting us know what we are doing is good or not actually fills our hearts up with joy, because I know 1880 people have checked out this story alone and some people have PMed me and 2 people are following this story, but no one else has bothered to review it to, say, ask for different people for another chapter or to say what you think about it so far, or to say what kind of ideas you want, we do all try to listen to you and include those ideas, so please just a little bit of recognition would be I actually know a lot of people who were writing stories that have stopped because no one was reviewing them but loads of people were reading the story and the person just got so fed up that he stopped writing stories, so it isn't just my opinion on this, it's coming from loads of writers. Now I apologise for that rant, I just needed to get it out of my system, so what ideas do you think I could use for my next chapter which is about Iris and Auriana it's friendship, so what do you want to happen? Review me and I will se which one is the best and I will use that idea.**

 **Over and Out!**


End file.
